


Fragile World

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy!Jiyong, Daddy!Seunghyun, Jiyong is pretty uncomfortable at first., Little!Seungri, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Seunghyun leaves to do some work, he leaves Seungri with Jiyong, but of all times for Seungri to age down it's now. Jiyong has no idea what to do.





	1. Chapter 1

"Seungri, no," Jiyong sighed, feeling slightly helpless over the sight before him. He had never seen his bandmate like this. Of course he knew it was happening, but Seunghyun was usually the one that took care of it. Seungri was Seunghyun's baby. It's not that Jiyong was uncomfortable with it, it's just that... Okay, maybe he was. The thought of it was just so strange. Seungri was twenty-seven years old, and seeing him in this kind of state was all too awkward. Of course it had to be the one time that they were alone and nobody else was around. Jiyong sighed and knelt down next to Seungri, trying to think of what to say; there wasn't much he could do at this point. Seungri was way too far gone.

 

Hesitantly, Jiyong picked the maknae up in his arms and bounced him around, trying to fish his phone out of his pocket at the same time, "Alright.. I guess I'll call Seunghyun," he murmured, mostly talking to himself, "I just hope he answers. I have absolutely no idea what to do with you right now." He quickly dialled Seunghyun's number, continuing to bounce his whimpering maknae, just hoping he didn't burst into tears.

 

The second he was able to tell Seunghyun picked up the phone, even before he could say hello, Jiyong was beginning to babble, "Hyung!" He breathed, "It's Seungri. He's.. Doing his thing again and I don't know what to do. You know how this freaks me out, and I don't like it. Why did you have to leave him with me? You usually take him with you!" Jiyong couldn't help that his voice sounded at least three octaves higher than normal, but he was beginning to panic. He felt like at any moment Seungri was about to burst into tears or start screaming and throwing a fit over nothing. And how was he supposed to deal with that?!

 

"You mean he aged down?" Seunghyun said on the other line, ripping Jiyong from his thoughts, "First things first _don't panic._ If you panic, he'll start to get worried and start crying. I know that this is a little weird for you, and it is for Youngbae-hyung too. The best way to deal with it is to deal with it. There's no better time than now. What I need you to do is go into his room and get the dark blue bag from his closet. It's got everything you'll need. Can you do that? Just don't leave him alone."

 

Jiyong took a shaky breath and put the phone down after telling his hyung that he would be back in a minute. Holding Seungri close to his body, he carried him into his room and set him down on the bed, watching as those big brown eyes looked up at him with curiosity. There was so much innocence in them right now. It was something that he had never seen before; of course he knew Seungri was still young and had a lot of boy-ish qualities to him, he was anything but innocent when it came right down to it all. He smiled when he opened up the bag and pulled out a pink pacifier and a small stuffed animal, "I guess you want these?" He questioned, more to himself than anything. When he looked back over at Seungri, he saw that his maknae's eyes were shining and he couldn't do anything but smile back and push the pacifier between Seungri's lips, breathing a sigh of relief when Seungri's eyes fluttered shut.

Jiyong picked Seungri up in his arms, holding him close to his chest, "Alright.. I can do this," he whispered to himself, rubbing the boy's back as he made his way back to his phone.

 

"I'll be home soon, and you'll never have to see him like this again," said Seunghyun as he heard the phone being picked up again, "I'm wrapping up here. So it shouldn't be more than two hours." He sounded slightly irritated, but Jiyong just figured he was tired. After all, he had left at eight this morning and it was nearing nine at night.

 

"Actually," Jiyong replied, beginning to hum quietly as he laid Seungri down on the couch and handed him his stuffed animal, "I don't think I mind as much now." He had never seen his maknae look so sweet and innocent. He had never wanted to protect the other so much in his life, "He's drifting off to sleep, so I think I'll lay down with him. I'll see you when you get home." With that, Jiyong hung up the phone and set it aside, making sure to turn it to vibrate before he picked Seungri up again and laid down, bringing his maknae to lay on his chest; watching him suck on the pacifier had to be the cutest sight he had ever seen in his life and he never wanted it to end. "Get some sleep, cutie," he cooed, pressing a soft kiss to Seungri's forehead and closing his eyes for a second, "I'll be here when you wake up."


	2. Everyone Has Bad Days

"Seungri, can you please just tell me what's wrong?" Seunghyun pleaded, setting down a sobbing Seungri onto the couch and kneeling in front of him, "What's wrong? Does something hurt? Are you sick? Do you need me to give you something, what is it?" He pinched the bridge of his nose when he didn't get an answer, just heavy and loud sobs in response. Seunghyun really wished that the others were here with him, maybe they could get something out of him. Daesung and Youngbae had quickly left the moment that Seungri had aged down and started crying, and he honestly didn't blame them; when Seungri cried, he _cried,_ the people in Japan could probably hear him. He would call Jiyong, but he knew that he was busy with other things. More important things. He pulled the Little into his arms once again, half of him expecting to go deaf in his left ear as Seungri wailed into it.

 

Seungri wasn't sure what had gotten into him today. He had felt so strange ever since he woke up; he practically woke up Little, but he still was Big enough to get himself coffee and some breakfast before everything hit the fan. There was something about today that made him feel so "ick" as he described it. He didn't know what was happening. He couldn't bring himself to use his words, and he couldn't bring himself to seek out help before he fully aged down. Especially to Seunghyun. He waned Jiyong. Just Jiyong. No one else. He hesitantly stood from his place on the sofa and grabbed the small blanket on the floor and shuffled over to Jiyong's room; when he entered, he saw that Jiyong had already left. Jiyong didn't find him important, did he? He didn't want to be around him anymore. Maybe he found him 'ick'. Seeing Jiyong gone was Seungri's breaking point. The Little plopped down onto the floor and proceeded to burst into tears, his head thrown back as he wailed out. Where was his daddy Jiyong? Did he abandon him? Was he coming back? What if he wasn't coming back? So many thoughts were spinning through Seungri's mind, but he couldn't find his words - or himself, for that matter.

 

 

Seunghyun had woken up with a start to say the least. The second he heard Seungri crying, he nearly flew out of bed and raced around trying to find him. When he finally found him in Jiyong's room, crying on the floor, he quickly scooped him up and held him on his hip, "Shh, it's okay, Ri, it's okay." Seungri very rarely ever woke up Little. He always had time to talk to him as an adult before he aged down, but today.. Something about today seemed different. Maybe his maknae was sick? Maybe he hurt? He kissed Seungri's rosey cheek and brought him out into the living area.

 

 

 

"Hey, can you shut him up?" Youngbae grumbled as he tossed Seunghyun the dark blue bag that held Seungri's comfort items. He put his hands over his ears as he watched Seunghyun attempt to feed Seungri his pacifier, rolling his eyes when Seungri spit it back into his hand and threw it across the room, "Hey!" He snapped, glaring over at Seungri, "You don't throw things in here!" He didn't mean to sound so hateful towards the Little, but he hated when Seungri was like this. Not just crying, but Little. It made him uncomfortable. Why would a grown man be willing to regress to a child-like state of mind, or anything like that? It disgusted him. It took almost no time for Youngbae to make himself a to-go cup of coffee and bolt out the door, not wanting to deal with any of that. All of which seemed to upset Seungri even more. The moment the door slammed, Seungri seemed to cringe and cry out even louder.

 

"Seungri," Seunghyun breathed, trying to keep himself under control, "He didn't mean it like that. It's okay, sweetie. It's okay. Can you tell me what's wrong? Please? I just want to help you, maknae." He pressed a soft kiss to Seungri's forehead, frowning as he was shoved away and another pacifier was thrown at him. He crossed his arms and stood up, "We don't shove or throw things in this house. Do you understand me?" Seunghyun said sternly, "Now you've earned yourself a time out." Picking the Little up once again and setting him on the stool in the corner, Seungri began to full on wail now. Seunghyun pinched the bridge of his nose once again and rested his head in his hands - what was he supposed to do if Seungri wouldn't tell him what's wrong? He wasn't good at guessing things.

 

"No, not dealing with it," Daesung said as he rushed passed Seungri and Seunghyun. He was already dressed and grabbing the things that he would need for the day. There was no way in Hell that he was going to be spending his day here with a grown man acting like a toddler. Nope. He wasn't doing it. "He needs to see someone about this. This isn't right." Daesung gave the two a half assed wave before he headed out the door, shaking his head.

 

"Damnit," Seunghyun breathed, running his fingers through his hair. Sure this was all a little weird, but Seungri couldn't help who he was. Maybe in time they would be able to accept it.

 

 

 

Later that evening when Jiyong finally wrapped up with some meetings, he bid everyone a farewell and finally managed to take a moment to check his phone. Frowning, he began to scroll through countless messages from Daesung and Youngbae about Seungri crying at home and they couldn't handle it and that Seunghyun apparently couldn't either. He definitely needed to get home. Quickly, Jiyong rushed out to his car and started it up. Surely that he would be able to help out with Seungri? He had to.

 

 

Once he arrived back home, he took a shaky breath when he heard Seungri crying from outside the door. When he opened the door he was met with a sight he had never seen before; Daesung and Youngbae on the couch holding their hands over their ears, Seunghyun trying to feed Seungri his pacifier to no avail. He sighed and waved at the other two before he made his way over to the other two, "Ri?" He said softly, causing Seunghyun to whip around. He smiled weakly at his friend and cocked his head, "How long has he been crying?"

 

"All. Day. Long," Seunghyun replied, "I don't know what happened. I woke up to him crying on the floor in your room. I have tried everything to get him to stop. He's been in three time outs today and I don't know what's wrong. He won't talk, he doesn't like when I give him kisses, and I really need a break. Do you think-"

 

"Ji!" Seungri hiccupped, making grabby hands for the rapper.

 

"Uh.. Yeah. Let me take him." Jiyong frowned and grunted as Seungri was handed over to him, "Go smoke a cigarette or something. I'll take him for now." He sighed and bounced Seungri on his hip, taking a breath as the boy seemed to start quieting down, "Let me go lay down with him." Sighing, he took Seungri into his room and sat down on the bed, holding the Little in his hands, "What's going on inside that head of yours, huh Ri?" He questioned, wiping away Seungri's tears and sighing as he began to quiet down even more. When Seungri shook his head, Jiyong sighed and kissed his forehead, smiling when the other pushed into his touch, "I hear you're not using your words today. Do you know why?" Another shake of the head. Okay, maybe Seungri was just having a bad day. Everyone had those. There's no reason to get so angry or irritated at him? Yeah, maybe having him cry all day was a hassle, but they all had to be understanding. Jiyong nodded again and held the boy close to him as he laid back on the bed, keeping Seungri on top of him, "It's okay. I understand you're having a bad day. Everyone has bad days. You don't ever have to explain why. I understand that you don't want to use your words today, and that's just okay. Alright, bug? You just wanted Papa Ji today, didn't you?" When Seungri gave a small nod, Jiyong closed his eyes and continued to stroke Seungri's back until his cries turned into soft hiccups.

 

"Thank god he finally calmed down," Youngbae said as he felt like he could finally hear himself think for the first time since he had gotten home.

 

"I know, I was about to go crazy," replied Daesung, "Or at least knock him out with a brick."

 

"Let me go check on him," Seunghyun said softly as he walked back inside, tossing the cigarette end outside. The sound of silence was something that he felt like he'd long forgotten. His head was pounding and he felt like he could sleep for a year. The rapper quietly opened the door to Jiyong's room, smiling when he saw both boys asleep on the bed; Jiyong sleeping on his back with Seungri on top of him, sucking his thumb. Shaking his head, Seunghyun chuckled and pulled Seungri's thumb from his mouth and replaced it with the pacifier in his hand, happy that the Little finally took it this time. "Sleep tight, boys," he whispered, flipping off the light and walking back out to the others, careful to close the door quietly.

 

Jiyong wasn't asleep and he heard Seunghyun come in, but he was too afraid of waking his boy to hold a conversation with Seunghyun - they would just talk about it in the morning. He knew Seungri had to have been exhausted from crying all day. Looking down at the Little and smiling, he kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket over both of them, making sure the pacifier stayed in Seungri's mouth, "I love you, little one. I'll be here when you wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 5:39am and I woke up out of a dead sleep to write this.


	3. Chapter 3

  
"I can't thank you enough for babysitting today," Seunghyun said softly as he set Seungri down on the couch, "I'm not sure what his deal is today. He's quiet, but he's clingy. So I guess just stay with him for a while until he ages back up. I don't know, but keep him safe for me while I'm out, yeah?"  
  
"Definitely," Jiyong hummed, sitting down and pulling Seungri onto his lap and making him bounce up and down on his knee, "He seems pretty upbeat today, I haven't noticed him being a little off, but you spend more time with him than I do." He smiled when Seungri giggled around his pacifier and made his usual little gesture for huggies. Jiyong pulled him into a hug and waved goodbye to Seunghyun before he scooped Seungri up in his arms and stood up,, "All right, today, Ji has his boyfriend coming over! Have you ever met Hongbin? He's a singer just like us!" When Seungri shook his head, Jiynong smiled softly and pressed a tender kiss to the Little's forehead, hugging him close, "He'll be here in about an hour. So I've got to get a few things picked up. Do you think you can sit here and play on your tablet? For me?" Another nod. "All right, bug. Thank you." Jiyong handed Seungri his tablet and pulled up a simple little game for him, letting him sit on the couch as he began to straighten up. He just hoped that Seungri wouldn't throw a fit when his toys were put away.  
  
  
  
Jiyong had just finished cleaning up and cuddled up with Seungri when there was a knock on the door. Just as Jiyong had stood up, it suddenly hit him that no one knew that he was with Hongbin, and that Hongbin knew absolutely nothing about Littles, or Seungri for that matter. Everything seemed to slow as he made his way to the door and turned the lock. How was he going to explain this? What if Seunghyun and Seungri were upset that he had a boyfriend because they thought that he was in some sort of relationship with them? When he opened the door, his entire body was tense even though he was smiling at the sight of his boyfriend, "Hey," he breathed, stepping aside and watching as Hongbin entered and looked at Seungri.   
  
"Hey, Seungri," said Hongbin before pecking Jiyong's cheek and smiling, "Is it just you two today? I thought the others would be here." He sat down on the couch and took Seungri's tablet and closed the game to open up another widow, causing Jiyong's eyes to widen. Oh no. If he knew anything about keeping Seungri like this, it was that he hated things being taken away from him. He barely had time to process the thought of scolding Hongbin before Seungri burst into tears. Sighing, Jiyong scooped Seungri up in his arms and began to rock him back and forth, "Fuck, I knew this would happen but I didn't think it would be this soon."  
  
Hongbin stared at the two for a moment, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. All he had done was sit down, take the tablet from Seungri, and the next thing he knew, Seungri was sobbing hysterically in his boyfriend's arms, "I don't know what just happened, but I can leave if you need me to?"  
  
"No, no, please. Stay. It's just that... Things have been very complicated these past couple of weeks. Since we last saw each other." Jiyong quickly grabbed Seungri's pacifier from the countertop and stuck it in his mouth, smiling when he seemed to calm almost instantly. With a sigh of relief, Jiyong sat back down next to his boyfriend and shook his head, "When we made plans to finally see each other again, I wasn't expecting to be keeping him today. I thought he was going out to do business stuff, but I guess that fell through."  
  
"Yes, I can see that" Hongbin breathed, eyes still wide as he watched the man on his boyfriend's lap happily suck on a pacifier, "But that doesn't explain what the fuck just happened. I don't know if I should be super grossed out or feel bad for making him cry."  
  
"He's a Little," Jiyong blurted out, patting Seungri on the head and sighing, "When he gets stressed, scared, or just wants to, he'll age down to the age of a toddler. Or something of the sort. He's been with Seunghyun for almost a year now, and they've been keeping it from us. But only recently has this become so regular that they had to come clean with us. Daesung and Youngbae really hate it, and that's why they are not here with me. And since Seunghyun had things to do that he couldn't cancel, I was stuck babysitting." He leaned against Hongbin and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, making a face when the cloth touched his lips, "I've been wanting to at least be alone with you for days. Now we can't do that. I feel like I can't even kiss you. I just wanted to have one day with you before you went on tour, but I can't. I hate that our schedules don't line up at all. I want this relationship to work, and the schedules put a huge strain on it, but now this. What if-" Jiyong was quickly cut off when Hongbin managed to shut him up with a kiss, holding the side of his face. "Sorry.." He squeaked out.   
  
Hongbin smiled, stroking Jiyong's cheek with his thumb, "Listen, I wouldn't be here if I didn't really like you. I know it's only been a couple months, but I think there's something here and I want it to stay like this. If that means having to take care of this little guy sometimes, then that's okay with me. We'll do our best to be the best dads ever."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ice," Hongbin demanded, nodding when Jiyong handed him the plastic bag full of ice, "Bandage," he said again, once again nodding when Jiyong handed him the adhesive bandage. Sighing, he stepped back and looked over Seungri, trying to keep himself from laughing too hard at the handy work he'd done, "Alright, that should hold for a little while, yeah? Just.. Give me some pins that I can clip it together with."   
  
When he finished clipping it together and making sure the bandage was tight enough around Seungri's head to hold the bag of ice, he sat down and pretended to wipe some sweat from his brow as he pulled the Little onto his lap, "Okay, no more rolling anyone up in a blanket and trying to carry them around. I think the three of us, and the knot on our bug's head can agree on that." He thumbed away the tears that were still on Seungri's cheeks and huffed, "Right, Ji?"  
  
"Right," Jiyong breathed as he cuddled up next to his boyfriend, who was snuggling Seungri impossibly close, "How are we going to explain that one to Seunghyun?"   
  
"I don't know, but he's going to be angry one way or another." Hongbin leaned his head back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, "Let's all take a nap. I think it's well deserved after that."  
  
Jiyong hummed and grabbed the blanket from the floor and wrapped the three of them up in it before he let his fall on his boyfriend's shoulder, "I think you're absolutely right."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Later that evening Jiyong was being jerked awake by a rather unhappy looking Seunghyun. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, smiling when he saw Hongbin and Seungri curled up together. His expression changed when he looked back at Seunghyun, who was holding the bag of now mostly water, "What is this?" He almost snarled, "Why did you have ice bandaged to my baby's head? And what is he doing here? What the hell is going on? What happened?"  
  
"Calm down," Jiyong whispered, trying not to wake Seungri or Hongbin, "Let's talk outside." Standing up, Jiyong slinked outside onto the terrace with Seunghyun on his heels. He sat down and ran a hand over his face, shaking his head, "I didn't expect you to to be back this soon. I thought I had enough time to be with Hongbin for a while. Then to tell you all when everyone was here. Hongbin and I have been going out for a little over two months, and I really like him. I didn't want to say no when you asked me to keep Seungri so I figured I'd explain everything to him and we could watch him together if he was comfortable with it. So we did, and we were playing with Seungri and then we wrapped him up in a blanket and then we dropped him and he hit his head on the table."  
  
  
"I'm sorry, what? You dropped him?" Seunghyun interjected, his eyes wide, "I don't know why I ever trusted you to watch him! I knew something bad was going to happen but I didn't listen to my instinct! You're so reckless, Jiyong! He may be an adult but when he's like that he's still vulnerable! I can't believe you would have your little boyfriend over and just completely neglect Seungri like that!"  
  
"Hey!" Another voice came, causing both Seunghyun and Jiyong to turn around and look at Hongbin standing in the doorway with Seungri on his hip, "You're crazy if you think this is Jiyong's fault. Didn't you hear him? We wrapped him up to play, we dropped him by accident. Blaming him because I was over and helping out is completely stupid. He's fine and we're all alive. Shouldn't that be enough? He'll have a knot on his head for a few days but he's going to be fine."  
  
"Baby, you don't have to-"   
  
"No, Ji, for him to blame you entirely is absolute bullshit. We were playing dad together. We played with him together. Understand?" Hongbin looked over at Seungri and kissed his forehead, smiling when the Little smiled up at him, "See? He's fine, and as cute as ever." He pinched one of Seungri's cheeks and looked up at the other two, smiling even brighter when he looked over at his boyfriend, "And I think we did a pretty damn good job."  
  
"Let me see him," Seunghyun demanded, taking his boyfriend from Hongbin's arms and bringing a hand up to feel the knot on Seungri's head, "It doesn't seem too bad. I guess it was the ice you had tied to his head." His tone was smoother now, more calm. Holding Seungri again and seeing his bright smile melted every bit of tension right out of him, "Did he give you guys any trouble? Did he take his nap?"  
  
Jiyong stood up and moved over to his boyfriend's side, wrapping an arm around his waist, "No, none at all. His nap wasn't too long, we had a few tears after he got hurt, but other than that he's been great. He's the best little guy."  
  
Seunghyun sighed and looked at the two for a moment, a smile spreading across his features, "I have to do some business stuff tomorrow. Do you two think you can watch him again? Just no.. Blanket wrapping."  
  
Hongbin turned to Jiyong and grinned, grabbing his hand and squeezing it, "We'll be the best dads ever."

"We'll try, at least," Jiyong corrected, tugging his boyfriend into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's happening yall


End file.
